Mudkip Tails
by Thunderstarry
Summary: My first fic! Ch. 3: A trainer arrives...
1. ERROR

Sparky: Hello, and welcome to thunderstarry's first fic!

Thunderstarry: I know this chapter is short, but I will try to update soon. Of course, I might update faster if people review... ;D

Sparky: And all reviewers can have some of my ketchup...or a freshly baked muffin. #holds up box of muffins#

Thunderstarry: And don't forget the disclaimer! #holds up big notice#

**Disclaimer: Thunderstarry does not own Pokémon.**

Sparky: So, please read and review!

Thunderstarry: And remember, all tails must start somewhere... #Sparky sweatdrops#

---

Chapter 1: ERROR

I slammed the bedroom door for the umpteenth time that day and curled into a ball next to the radiator. What was _wrong_ with everyone today? I had a mini-fight with my brother and ended up taking all the blame _and_ having to apologise to him afterwards, and when I refused (he punched me first), I was sent to my room and told to come back down when I had "rethought my attitude".

I felt like screaming at everything.

To try to calm my frayed nerves, I decided to play on FireRed for a while. I had just hatched a baby Mudkip on Sapphire and traded it over, and I really wanted to see how much damage a Lv. 5 Mudkip with Waterfall, Surf and Ice Beam could do. Smiling to myself, I turned on the GBA, plugged in my headphones and skipped to the title screen.

As soon as I pressed the Start button, I knew something was wrong. The screen suddenly turned a dark shade of blue and the word "ERROR" flashed in red. I heard a strange popping noise, and as my bedroom dissolved in a technicolor swirl the last thought I had was "What the hell's going on???"


	2. The Tail Begins

Thunderstarry: I would like to say a big thank you to Emerald Milotic, hazza123 and nishant for reviewing my first chapter.

Sparky: THANK YOU!!!

Thunderstarry: I guess Sparky wanted to say thank you too... #sweatdrops#

Sparky: Anyway, on with the fic!

---

Chapter 2: The Tail Begins

I opened my eyes.

I'd woken up by the side of a long stretch of water. Judging by the smell, it was seawater, and I suddenly felt the urge to swim, so I stood up, flicked my tail, and..._wait a minute...tail?!?_

No, I thought. That's impossible. I can't have a tail. Humans don't have tails. So...the Game Boy...FireRed..._WHAT THE FREAKING HECK IS GOING ON HERE_? I yelled the last sentence, but, to my utter amazement, not one word of English had left my mouth. _No..._I whispered as I tried to talk again, but the only sound I could make was "Mudkip!"

_This isn't scientifically possible..._ I muttered as I walked in a circle, musing on my sudden transformation as I had been doing for the past half hour. _Whoever heard of people turning into Pokémon just because of a random error? It makes no sense...and where am I anyway? This doesn't look like my back garden. So that means... _

I trailed off as I noticed that someone was standing right behind me. He was wearing a purple top with black trousers, he had brown, spiky hair and he was wearing a yin yang pendant. Which could only mean one thing.

_AHHH!!! Gary!!! Runawayrunawayrunawayrunawayrunaway... _I yelled, before I accidentally collided with his Umbreon, who put a paw on my tail and stopped me from running any further. _Nice try, kid_ he said, before picking me up round the middle with his jaws and carrying me back to Gary. I had never felt so humiliated in all my life.

---

"Hmmm...I'm not sure, Gary. I'll try e-mailing Professor Birch. I've never seen one of these in Kanto before..." Professor Oak trailed off as he stared at me. I had a strong urge to squirt his face to see if he blinked, but I didn't know Water Gun, so I merely stared back.

"I bet it doesn't even know any attacks," scoffed Gary. A couple of seconds later, he staggered backwards with a facefull of ice. Professor Oak gaped in shock, and I wondered why I had only just discovered that I knew Ice Beam. The computer in the corner suddenly beeped, shaking us out of our thoughts, and the Professor checked his inbox.

"Birch says it's a Mudkip," Oak called out.

"Oh," said Gary. "I wondered why it kept yelling "Mudkip!" while I was carrying it down here."

Oak, Gary's Umbreon and I facefaulted.

"Gary, why don't you make yourself useful and use this National Pokédex to find out what attacks it knows" muttered Oak.

"Sure thing, Gramps," said Gary as he picked up the 'dex and pointed it at me. He quickly read the screen and said: "It knows Growl, Ice Beam, Waterfall and Surf. Who'd have known that such a pathetic looking Pokémon..." Gary couldn't finish his sentence as I'd just given him another facefull of ice. Oak sweatdropped.

"I really don't think you should keep that Mudkip, Gary. Why don't I give it to another trainer as a starter? I'm out of Squirtles."

"Fine. See if I care," muttered Gary as he stormed out of the lab, his Umbreon at his side.


	3. Silvia

Thunderstarry: Sorry this chapter took so long! I was…busy.

Sparky: #coughs# Thanks to hazza123, Shadow, Person and Emerald Milotic for reviewing the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: What about me? Why is everyone ignoring me?**

Thunderstarry: #sweatdrops# Oh, sorry… #holds up disclaimer#

**Disclaimer: Thunderstarry does not own Pokémon.**

Sparky: Moving swiftly onwards…to chapter 3!

---

Chapter 3: Silvia

For four days I stayed in Professor Oak's lab, where he "researched" me. To do this, he had to store me in a Pokéball, and after the time he got me in one by throwing it at me while I was sleeping I decided I didn't like being cooped up in a 'ball all day. So on the second day when I saw him reach for the Pokéball cupboard, I promptly used Ice Beam and froze the hinges on the cupboard door.

The Professor contented himself with watching me after that, leaving me plenty of time to think about my family. Had they noticed I'd disappeared? Probably. Did they care? Hmm… #imagines happy brother in her bedroom trashing it and using all her stuff#

My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "'Tis a visitor; nothing more," muttered Oak as he put down his volume of forgotten lore and made sure I wasn't about to make a break for it. As soon as he opened it, his Aide started gabbling: "ProfessorOaksirthere'sagirlintherecalledSilviaandshewantsaSquirtleandwehaven'tgotoneandIdon'tknowwhattodoand…" the Aide paused for breath. Before he could start rambling again Oak put a hand over his mouth and said "Now can you repeat that with some punctuation please?"

---

Silvia was a tall (well, she _looked_ tall) fair-skinned teenager with long, black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. I didn't notice this until later because her first comment banished all other thoughts from my mind.

"But Professor, I really wanted a Squirtle…and what is this Pokémon anyway? It's kinda ugly." Suddenly, a huge wave appeared from nowhere and crashed down on Silvia's head, soaking the whole room in the process.

"Mudkip! How many times do I have to tell you not to use Surf inside?"

"Aww, this is my best lab coat."

"WHAT have you done to my HAIR???"

"I'm very sorry, this Mudkip seems to have an attitude problem," apologised the Professor, proffering a towel to Silvia. "It seems to enjoy attacking people, and unfortunately it knows some rather powerful attacks. I'm afraid we don't have any other starters in at the moment, and Professor Birch assures me that, if well trained, this Mudkip could really come around…" I was the only one who noticed him crossing his fingers behind his back. "…anyway, will you please take her?"

"Hrmph. Oh all right, but only until I catch another Water type. Then she's getting dumped in the PC."

"Excellent! Now here's your Pokédex, it's a National one so look after it, and six Pokéballs to start you off. I highly recommend going to Pewter City; you shouldn't have too much trouble beating Brock." Oak then bent down and whispered to me: "I know you are not what you seem, and I think you should stick with Silvia. She may help you find the answer to your problems."

_But how did you know?_ I gasped.

Oak winked and mouthed "Never mind," before he turned to Silvia again.

I couldn't believe it. Oak knew what had happened _and_ he could understand me. This was too much…

"…now are you sure you've said goodbye to your mother? Yes? Well, off you go then."

"Finally! Now, you,"she looked at me, "return!"

_No way!_ I yelled as I dodged the beam of red light. _I'm** not** going back in one of those! _

Silvia frowned. "I _said_, ret…" Before Silvia could finish her sentence, I slapped the 'ball out of her hand with my tail. I landed on all fours and shook my head. Oak seemed amused. Silvia muttered under her breath as she clipped the 'ball back onto her belt. "Fine, be that way," she said before turning around and walking away. I looked at Oak, who inclined his head in her direction, before running after her.

I could tell this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
